A Story to Remember
by iluv13
Summary: Elizabeth, a long time missing member of the Order of the Phoenix returns once again to fight the Dark Lord. However, she meets Sirius again...after a gap and a fight that has separted them for 15 years. Will Sirius accept her back? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

It was a dark night, the moon gave a soft glow; just enough for two cloaked figures to find their way along the shadowed sidewalk. If anybody was to watch them, they would be bewildered. It was a warm July night; definitely not cold enough for cloaks. In fact, these two figures were so strange that every living object stopped to stare at them. However, the travelers seemed unperturbed by the unusual silent night and kept walking.

Suddenly, a small laugh tinkled out of nowhere. The taller of the two travelers cocked his head toward the sound of the laugh and asked, "What is it Elizabeth?" The girl named Elizabeth sniffed, "Professor Dumbledore, why are you taking me here? How come you're letting me back in the Order? "

Dumbledore sighed, "Elizabeth, you haven't done anything that cannot be forgiven." Elizabeth gave a dry chuckle, "Can't be forgiven? Professor, you forgive very easily! Perhaps, I should remind you that if it wasn't for me, they would still be alive!" Dumbledore slightly turned his head toward Elizabeth, "Ah, you say I forgive easily, but I am always right on who I forgive…for example, Severus Snape. It wasn't your fault; you were merely hoodwinked by the most powerful dark wizard ever."

He smiled and walked quickly ahead of her looking at his hand occasionally. Elizabeth followed quickly and they both came to a stop between two big apartment buildings. Elizabeth could hear the television in both buildings. Dumbledore tapped once between the buildings and with hardly any noise, both of them drew apart. A gate appeared and Dumbledore ushered Elizabeth in. A huge black wooden door appeared; Dumbledore used his wand again to open it. A cold draft met them as they walked in. Pointy, ugly heads stared at them from the wall. Elizabeth distinguished them as dead elf heads and shuddered. Mrs. Black wasn't normal. A dim, soft light came seeping through a halfway closed door. Dumbledore continued walking, but stopped when he realized Elizabeth wasn't following.

He raised his eyebrow. Elizabeth whispered, " I can't do this, I can't face them, not after what I did!" She broke down shaking with sobs. Dumbledore walked over and calmly replied, " You won't have to face anyone…..you didn't do anything wrong, even if you think you did, you did what Sirius told you to do. You stayed away, alone, isolated from everyone for 15 years. You suffered just as much as he did."

He waited until Elizabeth calmed down. He added softly, "You don't need to endure this pain anymore. Come now Elizabeth, they're waiting." Elizabeth wiped her eyes and masked her face with no emotion, a task that was no feat for her. Dumbledore opened the door and let Elizabeth come into view. From a table of at least 20 people, twice more than last time, there were very loud gasps. Everybody's eyes went wide and their bodies froze. Elizabeth's eyes swept over them, she noticed Molly Weasley, her kind eyes awake with shock, her husband Arthur, who had his hand up in the air with his glass of butter beer, Remus Lupin who slopped butter beer down his front and of course, Sirius.

She stopped to look at his face. His face was pale and gaunt. He was very handsome, still, but his eyes were so dark and blank. She felt guilt and anger at the pit of her stomach. How could she have been so stupid? Just like everyone else, his eyes were wide, only they showed anger, pure anger.

She slightly flinched, she did not blame him for his anger, and she knew she deserved it. The only thing that was paining her was she couldn't bear that it was Sirius that was so angry at her. Sirius, the man who was so kind to her, who teased her, who's laugh was always heard when she was next to him was now looking at her with something much more than anger, hatred. She quickly turned away and noticed something out of place.

There was only one girl who wasn't staring at her, but was looking around in confusion. Elizabeth took a great liking to this girl. Right next to her, Dumbledore was looking around with an amused expression. He cleared his throat and quietly said, "I think Miss Elizabeth would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly stop staring at her." Many things happened at once, Elizabeth felt Molly hugging her, saw Remus restraining Sirius and saw that Dumbledore was standing right in front of her. His voice boomed, "SIRIUS!" Sirius immediately stopped struggling and looked at Dumbledore with a raging expression. "What is she doing here? WHAT IS SHE DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Sirius yelled.

There was an awkward silence while Sirius eyed Dumbledore and Elizabeth. He stopped shaking and added in a quiet dangerous voice, "Tell her to get out, Albus. She is not allowed here. Tell her to leave." Dumbledore calmly said, "No. She will not be leaving." Sirius fumed, "It's my house and I don't want her staying here, especially where Harry is!" Dumbledore walked around and grabbed a chair and sat down. He pointed to a chair next to him and gestured Elizabeth to do the same. Elizabeth took small steps and tentatively sat down. The rest of the Order did the same, except for Sirius. Dumbledore eyed him and said, "Please sit down, Sirius." Sirius took a deep breath and sat down. Dumbledore looked at Elizabeth who was staring down at her hands and fumbling with her cloak. He then again turned his attention to Sirius, "I recall you handing me your house for the purpose of The Order of the Phoenix. Or am I mistaken?" Sirius's eyebrows furrowed, "Yes I gave you to use it for the Order, not to house her!" he said with disgust.

Dumbledore turned his head so that he could see everyone at the table. "Everyone, Elizabeth will be joining us back in the Order. She has inconveniently been unable to come back to the Order for special reasons." When Molly opened her mouth, Dumbledore smiled and said, "Reasons that are not mine to tell."

Molly quickly closed her mouth and stared at Elizabeth. Dumbledore started again, "Sirius, she is here to rejoin the Order. Therefore she has every right to be in this house as everyone else does. I ask you a special request; will you please allow Elizabeth to stay in your house for a while? Until she can find other whereabouts?" Sirius protested, "Albus, you won't let me do anything for the Order because there is a chance I might get caught! At least, are you able to leave me the _privilege_ to decide who can stay in my house?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, "Isn't that what I'm asking you to do now? I'm letting you decide Sirius." "And if I say no?" Sirius questioned. Dumbledore replied, "I'm hoping you won't." Sirius said, "You know what my answer is Albus. She can't stay." There were protests from Molly, "Sirius, she's a girl, all alone. She needs shelter! Surely, you are manly enough to house her for a month or two!" Sirius shook his head, anger rippling through his eyes. He stood up and replied, "Molly, you don't know what she did! She can't stay!" Elizabeth nodded her head and stood up. She eyed Sirius with an apologetic expression. He looked away. "Professor", Elizabeth said, "I told you. Nothing can make a difference.""

She then said to everyone else, "I'm sorry for the trouble." As Elizabeth turned around to leave, she saw the girl who was staring around in confusion, stand up and walk over to where she was.

She smiled and said, "My name is Nymphadora Tonks-just call me Tonks. I hate the name Nymphadora. I mean I don't know why my mother likes that name. Apparently Remus likes it too. It's strange. Oh by the way, you can stay here." Sirius yelled, "Tonks!" Elizabeth looked at her in confusion. Tonks chuckled, "I'm Sirius's niece….though we call each other cousins. So I have some right to this house. Kind of…Sirius said that once he got out of this pothole and found a new house, he said I could have it. So technically it could be mine. Unless Harry wants it, but I don't think Harry would want it. Don't you think it is kind of too green in here? I don't think Harry would like it."

Elizabeth found herself smiling and saw Remus chuckling to himself. She looked at Dumbledore unsurely. His eyes were tinkling, "Well that settles it then. Elizabeth, you can stay here. As long as one of the Black family members accepted you, you can stay here as long as you want to." Elizabeth was still confused, "What?" Dumbledore chuckled, "The Blacks, more specifically, Sirius's mother placed a charm on this house so that only Black family members could live in the house and only specific acquaintances of the Blacks could stay here."

Tonks interjected, "Maniac, that woman. She couldn't bear it if a muggle-born set foot in her house. Those elf heads in the hallway were her idea."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As I was saying, Sirius did not accept you, but Tonks did so you can stay here." Elizabeth questioned him, "What if I stayed here even if he or Tonks said I couldn't? What would've happened?" Dumbledore chuckled, "I don't know. I haven't lived here for more than an hour or two. Rumors are that the victim will either become like one of those elf heads. Ghastly woman, Mrs. Black. But then again, if you look on page 34 of the Daily Prophet, they state that I'm crackpot." Sirius muttered, "Well, they've got one thing right."

Elizabeth glanced at Sirius who gave her a threatening glare. Elizabeth said in a low voice, "Um right…but Professor, I really don't think I should stay here…..if he doesn't want me to." Tonks who heard this frowned and whispered to her, "Why does Sirius hate you so much?" When Elizabeth didn't answer , she skipped back to her seat knocking over a vase in the process. Molly sighed, "That was a new vase."

"Well then" Dumbledore said, glancing at Sirius, "The meetings over for tonight. I just wanted to introduce you to Elizabeth. The next meeting will be here in a week's time." Tonks chirped, "Professor, aren't you going to see Harry?" Dumbledore smiled and said, "Er…no. I'll be seeing him in a few weeks time anyway. Bye everyone. Take care Sirius." Sirius did not reply. Instead he walked out of the room. Dumbledore sighed and apparated by the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old and New Acquaintances

Elizabeth stood there quietly, looking down at the floor. Molly walked over to her and softly said, "Come here dear. I'll show you your room." Elizabeth had a sudden idea, "Molly, if you don't mind, can I please see Harry?" Molly looked at her seriously, "Yes, you can dear. Of course. Right this way then."

Elizabeth followed Molly out of the kitchen. As she did, she saw Remus looked at her with a worried expression. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Elizabeth entered back into the hallway and followed Molly up the stairs. She heard a low grumbling sound and gasped. Something was moving in ragged clothes. Molly frowned, "Does he scare you? Tonks nearly vomited when she saw Kreacher." The elf muttered, "Mudbloods, Blood-traitors disturbing my mistress…." Elizabeth gave Molly a quizzical look, "Um, does he always do that?"

Molly sighed, "Yes, I don't think he realizes we can hear him. Hermione's very sympathetic towards him though." Elizabeth was confused, who was Hermione? Just as she was about to ask Molly, she heard voices coming from a room with the door wide open. She guessed there were about 10 kids in the room and smiled. She loved kids especially babies. Harry was so cute; the first time she saw him was when he was riding Sirius's broomstick … she felt tears at the end of her eyes, only if she could explain, she thought.

Molly's groan interrupted her reverie. Elizabeth hadn't realized she had walked into the room till she realized there were so many books scattered across the floor. Seven kids were sitting on the bed discussing something very seriously.

They all stopped and stared at Molly with apprehensiveness. Molly screamed, "FRED AND GEORGE, WHAT ARE THOSE IN YOUR HANDS?" The boy named Fred hastily stowed whatever he had away and innocently said, "What mum? There's nothing in our hands." A boy identical to Fred said, "Yeah, you know we're seriously thinking that dad's right. We reckon you need speckles."

The girl next to them who was engrossed in a book looked up and giggled, 'Not speckles George, spectacles. You know; glasses for eyesight." Molly glared at them and said, "If I see that the both of you put another toe out of line at any point this summer or at Hogwarts, you'll regret that you have me as your mother!" Fred saluted and George stood up and bowed, "We won't." and he added in a voice so Molly couldn't hear, "Let you see."

Elizabeth was smiling, she liked the twins. Molly sighed and turned around to Elizabeth. "Well, dear, these are my kids; Fred and George." she said pointing to the twins. Elizabeth grinned at them and let Molly continue, "There's Ron", she was pointing to a boy with red hair and freckles, "Ginny", a girl with bright red hair, and "Hermione, she is not my daughter but is as good as one." Molly said. Hermione, the girl who was reading the book, smiled at her.

Elizabeth nodded at her, she noticed the book she was reading and said, "That's a good book; one of my favorites." Hermione laughed, "Yeah it is….though it's not my favorite." "Well, that's a first Hermione." said a boy sitting in corner.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, Molly whispered, "And Harry… a lot like James isn't he?" Elizabeth shook her head and said "No, nothing like James. He's Lily." Harry frowned, "I don't look like my Dad?" Elizabeth felt a knot at her throat and quietly said, "You do, Harry. But I see more of your mother in you."

She felt the knot tighten. She had to get out of here. "Molly", she asked, "where's the bathroom?" Molly turned around and looked at her. Elizabeth could have sworn that Molly saw a tear roll down her cheeks. Molly took a breath and said, "Out the hallway, onto the left. First door. All your things should be there." Elizabeth knew Molly didn't give her directions to the bathroom but to her bedroom. She quickly walked out of the room and into hers.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed. She clutched a pillow and threw it against the window. She couldn't bear it anymore; she had to share her feelings with someone. After fifteen years of being holed up in a house with no outside contact with anyone, she felt her soul was about to burst open. She broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "May I come in?" someone asked. She replied, "Who is it?" The person whispered, "Moony." Elizabeth stood up and ran forward and wrenched the door open. "Remus!" she gasped. Remus entered the room and closed the door. Elizabeth hugged him and turned on the light.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "Remus! Have you been taking your medicine lately? You look horrible!" Remus grinned, "Thanks for telling me the obvious. My furry little problem makes it kind of _impossible _for me to look hot."

Elizabeth chuckled and then seriously asked, "Really Remus where is your potion? Have you been taking it at all?" Remus frowned, "Last time I took it was when I was working at Hogwarts. Snape conjured it for me." Now it was Elizabeth's turn to frown, "He's supposed to be in the Order, right? I didn't see him today. Anyway, can't he make some for you?"

Remus chortled, "Our friendship extends only so far. Now, you're here, you can make some. Maybe I won't look like I've come out of a garbage can then?" Elizabeth scowled, "You don't look bad, and I meant you look sick." Remus nodded, "It's been rough, but probably not as bad as it's been for you. Elizabeth, where have you _been? And have you been crying?_"

Elizabeth sighed, "Remus, it's late and I'm exhausted. I don't feel like discussing this right now." Just a few minutes ago, she felt like she needed to share her feelings with someone. But now she realized not just anyone, she needed to tell Sirius. She would have to wait till Sirius was ready to listen.

Remus nodded and yawned, "Your right. It is late but Molly wouldn't feel too good if you didn't eat any dinner. We better hurry down; Sirius and Ron probably wolfed everything down already." Elizabeth frowned sadly when Remus mentioned Sirius. Remus walked over and patted her shoulder, "Don't worry about Sirius. He'll come around sooner or later. We'll be downstairs. Come when you're ready." With that, Remus walked out the door. Elizabeth sighed and went in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Surprising News

She walked down the stairs fresh and tearless. As she entered the dining room, she didn't see any food on the table yet. She peeked into the kitchen and saw Tonks cleaning up a mess of food. She looked annoyed; Elizabeth caught her eye and mouthed, "What happened?"

Molly who saw this said, "Oh its nothing dear. We just had a small mishap. Dinner will be ready in twenty mins top.

Elizabeth smiled, "No need to hurry, Molly. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Molly waved her hand dismissively and said, "No, everything's fine. You go take some rest." Elizabeth who saw this as a sign of dismissal nodded her head and walked out into the dining room.

She didn't see Remus, Sirius or Ron. Instead, she saw Fred and George discussing something extremely seriously. Both of their heads were bent low and between them was a small clipboard and a small, lumpy bag. Harry who was sitting right next to them was glancing over nervously over at the kitchen. Elizabeth who found this strange grabbed a chair next to the twins and leaned casually towards them and whispered, "Hello boys."

The twins jumped up and spun around so suddenly that Fred fell off his chair and George's hand flew and hit Mundungus Fletcher in the face. Mundungus yelped and rubbed his eye which was beginning to swell. Harry was watching with an amused expression which quickly turned to panic.

Elizabeth who noticed all of this continued as if nothing happened, "What's that you've got George?" she said as she grabbed the clipboard. George made a dash for the clipboard but

Elizabeth held it up high and smirked, "Ah ah", she teased, "Let's see what you've got here. 50 galleons for Skiving Snackboxes? 10 galleons for Nose-bleed Nougats?"

Fred stood up and grabbed the bag. He urgently whispered, "Keep it down, will you?" Elizabeth chuckled, "Don't worry…I won't blow your cover."

Fred sighed with relief and took the clipboard. George wiped his forehead and muttered a sorry to Mundungus who was cursing. Elizabeth chuckled and said, "That is if you tell me what's up."

Harry jumped up and said, "Er, Ron is taking an unusually long time upstairs. I'll go check on him; make sure he's all right. You never know with Ron." Harry bounded up the stairs.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and looked at the twins and questioned, "Well?" Fred motioned her to the small hallway; she followed him. He said, "You seem like a nice lady, definitely dangerous. So, we'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

Elizabeth nodded and crossed her fingers behind her back. George scrutinized and when he thought it was safe to continue, he said, "Well, we've decided schools not for us, geniuses. So, we decided to test our talents in the real world." Fred nodded seriously, "We bought a plot in Diagon Alley; make that into a joke shop. What do you think?"

Elizabeth smiled, "It's not a bad idea. The world needs a laugh these days."

Fred pursed his lips and said, "That's it.", and turned to go. Elizabeth spotted the bag and grabbed it.

Fred toppled over and hit his head and grumbled, 'You could be a little more womanly. That's twice I've hurt myself!" Elizabeth said sharply, "The tri-wizard tournament? Is this money?"

George hesitated and lamely said, "That's for us to know, and for you to not." Elizabeth ignored him and questioned, "When was it held?"

Fred sighed rubbing his head and said, "Last year. Harry participated in it."

Elizabeth nearly shouted but remembered her promise to Fred and hoarsely whispered, "What?"

George quickly said, "He didn't want to. You-Know –Who made him. His death eater impersonated Mad- Eye Moody and helped Harry get to the end of the tournament. Harry won. He gave the money to us. Please don't tell anyone."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "Voldemort?" Fred flinched and said, "Where have you been? Its international news that he's back." Elizabeth snapped, " I know he's back! I never knew how."

George raised his eyebrow, " Well, that makes sense. The Daily Prophet's been trying to hush it all up. Harry fought him last year and escaped again."

Fred nodded and added in a soft voice, "He saw his parents." Elizabeth's eyes widened in realization ; she quivered, "Priori Incantatem."

She clutched the staircase and then shivered. Her heart was racing frantically. George was shaking his hand in front of her face, "Elizabeth, are you all right?"

Elizabeth jumped up and said "huh"? Elizabeth was losing her balance. She was dizzy; she clutched the staircase harder and whispered, "I'm fine. I need to sit down." Fred and George grasped her and led her to the dining room.

She sat down in a chair and set her head down on the table. After a minute, she stood up and said, "I'm sorry, I was just taken aback. I'll go help your mother set dinner." They became a bit stiff, Elizabeth grinned, "Your secret's safe in my hands. Is that why Harry was so fidgety today?"

Fred grinned, "Nah, I think he had something in his pants." Elizabeth laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:A Jealous , Annoying, but Entertaining Dinner

Dinner was going fine; except for the fact that Sirius wouldn't even glance at Elizabeth. Ron, Elizabeth noticed, was, pardon the expression, a _pig._ He had about five servings of treacle tart before Molly slapped his hand away to his sixth, "Leave some for everyone else Ronald."

Sirius mimicked, "Yeah Ronald, I want some too.", and he grabbed the bowl and ate the rest of what was left. Fred and George whined, "Hey, we needed some!"

Hermione was watching Sirius and Ron with incredulous eyes. Harry was smiling, but hadn't touched his food yet. He kept on glancing at Elizabeth who found this uncomfortable. She leaned towards George and whispered, "Tell Harry not to worry. He hasn't eaten anything yet."

George nodded and whispered to Fred who whispered to Harry. Harry brightened up and ate some of his beans. Ginny spooned some of her pudding onto Harry's plate and told him to eat. Harry obeyed; meanwhile Remus was talking animatedly to Tonks. Tonks was changing her hair to different colors and shapes. Elizabeth smiled sadly; she knew Tonks and Remus liked each other, only a matter of days before they fell in love. Only if it was the same for her with Sirius. She missed him so much.

She looked at him carefully; his black hair fallen dramatically over his eyes, his face, manly and yet so handsome. She found herself staring at him with her mouth open. Sirius who noticed her smirked and cleared his throat. Elizabeth jumped and slightly blushed.

The door opened and a small, pretty…no beautiful woman, around her age walked in. Molly gasped, "Oh Emmeline, you were able to make it! Have a seat will you?"

Emmeline smiled and said in a cheesy voice, "I wouldn't want to miss a day with Sirius would I?" Ron guwaffed and Harry tried to hide his snort with a cough.

Tonks became annoyed which caused her hair to turn brown. Elizabeth found herself cutting her chicken with much more force than needed.

Sirius sighed, "No you wouldn't Emmeline."

Emmeline placed herself between Sirius and Remus and leaned into Sirius.

She said in wispy voice while batting her eyes, "What is that on your mustache dear? Treacle tart?" she said looking over at the bowl. "

Let me taste some, will you?" Sirius pushed the bowl toward her but Emmeline laughed, "No." She leaned in very close to Sirius that her mouth was barely centimeters away from Sirius's.

Sirius was glancing around fervently for an escape route; but found none. At this time, Elizabeth's fork missed contact with her chicken and hit the plate so hard that her chicken breast flew high and hit Emmeline on the head.

Emmeline drew back and screamed, "Ouch. That hurt!"

Elizabeth stood up and scoffed, "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Emmeline's eyes narrowed, "And who are you?"

Elizabeth held her hand out and said, "Elizabeth".

Emmeline questioned, "Are you a pure or half blood?"

Elizabeth replied, "Neither; muggle-born." Emmeline sneered while looking at her hand and said "Eww."

Elizabeth felt a surge of hatred towards her; she replied coolly, "What? Did you look in the mirror?"

Emmeline's face went bright red, she sputtered for words but none came out. Elizabeth swore she saw Sirius grin.

Hermione was apprehensive for she suggested, "Don't you think we should clear up Mrs. Weasley?" Immediately, Mrs. Weasley said, "Yes, I think we should. I'm sorry Emmeline, we don't have any dessert left, but there are cookies in the pantry."

Emmeline heaved a "No thanks" and departed out the door. Molly shook her head, "Never liked that girl much!" There were protests from Ginny, "You literally invite her every day." Molly retorted, "I was only trying to be nice. I'm sorry Elizabeth."

Elizabeth chuckled, "You didn't do anything Molly, no offense taken."

Arthur interjected, "I don't know how happy Elizabeth is, but I'm pretty sure Sirius is devastated that Emmeline left!" Everyone looked at Sirius who was wiping his mouth and broke into laughter.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and said, "Well, I _am _kind of hot." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him and said, "Kind of? That's an understatement." There was an awkward pause while Elizabeth blushed a bright red.

Ron broke it by saying, "Mum, where are the cookies again?" Hermione slapped him on the head and said, "Do you never stop eating?" Ron grumbled, "I didn't even have any treacle tart Hermione. What are you talking about?"

Harry shook his head and smiled at his friends' foolishness. He yawned and said, "Hermione, Ron, I'm going to bed." Hermione nodded her head and Ron quickly said, "Hold on mate, I'm coming."

Hermione followed Ron and Molly said, "Don't stay up too late kids!" Elizabeth looked up, still blushing, and quietly started clearing up the table. After 10 minutes of clearing, which involved Sirius's hand brushing Elizabeth's waist every single time he reached for a plate on the other side of the table, Elizabeth also went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Woke up on the Wrong Side

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to pounding sound in her ears. Her head was throbbing painfully; she moaned as she got up to use the restroom. On her way she grabbed a few pills and set off. 10 minutes later, she was down in the breakfast room helping Tonks and Molly make breakfast.

Molly assigned Tonks a task that she was very excelled in; breaking the eggs. Elizabeth laughed to herself at the use of Molly's tactics. It was very quiet in the kitchen except for the sound of breaking eggs.

However, the silence was broken by a loud crack; Molly dropped the pancake batter and Elizabeth immediately glanced at Tonks but saw that she was also looking around for the source of the sound. Elizabeth whisked her wand out and pointed it near the corner of the kitchen.

She muttered a spell and two figures emerged looking slightly disheveled. Fred frowned, "How did you know where we were?"

Molly yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE MAGIC? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OF AGE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHISK YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING! NONE OF YOUR BROTHERS WERE LIKE THIS!" Fred muttered sarcastically, "Yeah and _none_ of them were gits."

Elizabeth heard the sound of fast footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Sirius panting as he entered the kitchen. He had his wand out in a dueling fashion and looked around confusedly.

He then grinned when he saw Fred and George and said, "Instead of giving your mother trouble, why don't you give mine hell?" Fred grinned back and said, "We've got the perfect plan to set _her_ off!" and they left the kitchen to discuss their "plans".

Molly grumbled on about immature the twins were. Sirius patted her shoulder and soothingly said, "It's all right Molls, they're only kids." Molly gritted her teeth, "They're of age Sirius! They need to be serious. And don't call me Molls".

Sirius frowned, "That's impossible Molly,_ I'm_ Sirius." There was a pause and the kitchen broke out in laughter. After a while of uncontrollable laughter at Sirius's lame joke, Molly set off to work and Elizabeth quickly made a plate of eggs for Sirius.

Only she knew how he liked his eggs; runny in the inside and soft on the outside. Elizabeth was about to hand him the plate but tripped over her night dress and sent the plate flying in the air. Sirius caught it and grabbed Elizabeth around her waist just in time.

Her head collided with his chest. Sirius was looking at her with an amused expression which quickly turned to confusion. He eyed his hand around her and quickly let go causing Elizabeth to gasp at the suddenness of his action.

Sirius looked at Elizabeth carefully. He took a sharp intake of breath at what he saw; a glowing beauty that he wanted. He had the sudden urge to grab her and never let her go but was suppressed by the anger deep down in his heart. "Shut up", he told himself, "She killed them. Stop being attracted to her."

But even he had to be sympathetic towards her; apart from the beauty he saw, he also noticed her flaws. She was too skinny; her eyes had a dark and tired look about them. Sirius knew on the inside, that she was feeling absolutely sick and horrible. He didn't blame her; what Azkaban did to him, her seclusion did to her.

Sirius sighed and put the plate back down on the kitchen counter. However, no matter how sympathetic he was toward her, he would not forget what she did. She could not be forgiven, he thought firmly to himself. Yet, a part of him wanted her so much, wanted to hold her in his arms forever.

Sirius took a deep breath and said coldly, "Tonks, throw these eggs away, they're not cooked. By the way Molly, can you make my eggs sunny side up?" Elizabeth threw him a sharp glance; from what she remembered, Sirius hated his eggs sunny side up. Sirius noticed a tear down her cheeks and felt a strong tug at his stomach.

Elizabeth left the kitchen slamming hard into Sirius. She met Remus halfway out in the hallway and quickly wiped her eyes. Remus frowned and was about to ask what happened but Elizabeth shook her head and said, "Nothing happened."

Remus grabbed her hand as she was pushing past him and asked, " I never asked you anything Elizabeth. Did Sirius-"

Elizabeth screamed, "No, he didn't!" Remus looked shocked, "What happened?" Elizabeth continued, "If you want the details you can go ask him!"

Remus whispered, "Elizabeth, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

Elizabeth sighed, "I'm sorry. Remus will you do me a favor? I need to find a place to live, any place, it doesn't matter." Remus eyed her curiously and said, "Why?"

Elizabeth steadied herself and said, " I can't stay here." Remus furrowed his eyebrows, "You have to stay here. Albus wouldn't let you go. In fact he specifically asked Tonks to let you stay here. Even Sirius-

Elizabeth whispered fiercely, "Don't say he wouldn't want me to leave! He hates me, he would definitely want me to leave. So I'll do him a favor by doing so!"

She left Remus standing in the hallway horrorstruck. Remus entered the kitchen at a fast space and grabbed Sirius by his collar.

Remus growled, "What are you doing to her? Why are you hurting her like that? What has she done that you haven't?"

Sirius did not move or attempt to break loose of Remus. Tonks was grabbing Remus by the arm and slowly pulling him away.

Molly gasped, "Remus!"

Remus let go of Sirius and held Tonks close to his side. Tonks blushed a deep pink when Remus's hand went around her waist. "Sirius", Remus began, "you're my best friend. I can't let you ruin your life like this. You love her and yet you deny her. I don't get you." Sirius didn't say anything. Remus sighed and said, "I don't know how to get this into your head, she never asked for any of this to happen! Here's good news for you, she wants to leave."

Sirius snapped his head up and said, "What? She what?" Remus restated, "She's leaving. She wants me to find a place for her."

Sirius looked at Remus straight in the eye and whispered with hardness, "Good!"

Remus questioned, "Sirius, you're being blind! Don't you get that- "

Sirius said in a shaking voice, "I have a brain Remus. I don't need you to repeat things to me. She wants to leave. Let her." With that, he sidled past Tonks and left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Tonk's cleared her throat and said, "Err.. Remus, I need to break some more eggs….." Remus looked at her confusedly and then in realization let go of her and frowned.

He ran his hand through his hair and muttered, "Sorry. Molly , should I go wake up the kids?"

Molly who was looking at all of this with rapt attention jumped up at the sudden change in topic. She gave a flustered smile and said, "Of course you can Remus."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting Back in the Game

The next few days went quickly by. The kids helped around by cleaning up every bit of the house to make it suitable to live in. Usually, these "cleaning periods" would be interrupted by members of the Order coming in with new information about Voldemort. Elizabeth would notice Harry edging up to the door to listen to it, however would be quickly caught by Molly who would send him away.

Meanwhile, Sirius shut himself in his room most of the time. Everyone thought he was doing that because everyone would be leaving in a week. But, it was not only him who spent most of their time in their room; Elizabeth would not be seen around the house for great periods of time.

But she finally came out on the day of the Order meeting along with Sirius. Everyone was seated at the table waiting for Snape and Dumbledore to arrive.

After 10 minutes of checking to make sure that none of the kids were around eavesdropping, the front door opened and two figures came striding through it.

Elizabeth immediately recognized Snape with his long hair and hooked nose. Snape stopped at the kitchen and stared at her with his mouth open. Sirius growled, "None of us here want the pleasure to look inside your mouth, Snivellius."

Snape immediately shut his mouth and glared at Sirius with a look of deepest loathing and said, "Nobody asked for your opinion _dog."_

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "If you would like to start the meeting Severus?"

Snape nodded and was about to sit down next to Elizabeth but nearly fell over when Sirius grabbed the chair and sat in it. Snape, however, under Dumbledore's unusually stern gaze did not say anything but went and sat opposite of Sirius.

Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table and said, "How is Harry?""He's been anxious ever since he heard about You-Know-What! I don't think he's been getting any sleep.", Molly answered glaring at Sirius.

Sirius held up his hands in defense, "He needs to know Molly!" Molly was about to protest but stopped when Dumbledore held his hand up to stop her.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "He needs to know Molly. As most of you know, Voldemort is after the prophecy hidden in the Department of Mysteries. Only Voldemort or Harry can reach this prophecy, but seeing as of right now, Voldemort is not ready to move out into the open. He is taking his time, gathering his followers. It'll only be a matter of time till he will."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, "Does Voldemort know that only Harry or he can get the prophecy?" Dumbledore shook his head, "No, he doesn't. To some extent, it's an advantage to us."

Elizabeth suddenly gasped and questioned, "Professor, you don't mean _that _prophecy, do you?"

Dumbledore gave a dry chuckle, "I'm afraid I _do_ mean that prophecy, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and fumbled with her hands. Sirius glanced at her with curiosity; he wondered if she knew what the prophecy meant.

Dumbledore continued, "His followers not only include Death Eaters but also dementors, giants and werewolves."

Remus's body went stiff. Tonks placed a soothing hand on his lap.

Arthur asked, "Albus, shouldn't we try to persuade the ministry that he's back?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "At this point, whatever we do will be useless. Fudge is content on not believing me. He's appointed Dolores Umbridge as one of the staff members."

Sirius cried, "You mean that foul toad will be teaching the kids!"

Tonks frowned, "What's wrong with her?" Remus sighed, "She's against half-breeds. She's the one that's been preventing me to get a job."

Tonks hair went red, "Who does she think she is?"

Elizabeth gave a humorless laugh and said, "A ministry loving fool. What class is she teaching?"

Dumbledore sighed, "DADA."

Elizabeth complained, " Professor! The students won't be able to learn anything!"

Mundungus scrunched his forehead and said in a his most attracting voice, "Why is that beautiful? "

Elizabeth shuddered at his voice and took a sip of water. Sirius muttered so quietly only so Mundungus could hear him and said, "You'll never speak to her like that again if you know what's good for you."

Mundungus flinched at the severity of Sirius's words and excused himself from the meeting.

Sirius, then said in a stronger voice to everyone else, "It's because the Ministry hopes that if the students don't learn to defend themselves, then the students will think there is no danger; or that Voldemort is not back."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well said Sirius! So, that's why it's hopeless to even persuade him. However, it would not be a lost cause to inform the world."

Snape scoffed, "That is highly impossible. The Daily Prophet is against you Albus." Molly suggested, "We could try the Quibbler."

Elizabeth asked, "The _what?"_ Molly replied, "The Quibbler; so far it's the only newspaper that is not against us."

Sirius persisted, "Yes, Molly, but not many people read it."

Molly retorted, "It's the best we've got."

Dumbledore looked at Elizabeth and said, "Have I told you about the guard duties?" Elizabeth shook her head. Dumbledore continued, " We've been guarding the Department of Mysteries every night. If you wish, I think there might be one spot available."

Sirius abruptly said, "No, there isn't. Dung took the last one."

Mundungus who had just walked back in opened his mouth to disagree but quickly shut his mouth at Sirius's hard stare. Remus looked at him quizzically but Sirius just shook his head.

Sirius pressed on, "Albus, it's not safe to let er…ladies on guard duties. If one of them gets caught, I don't even want to think about the consequences." Tonks challenged Sirius, "Are you saying I'm not capable of protecting myself?"

Remus shook his head and said, "No, he's just saying it's not safe." "Well, then it's not safe for you or Sirius or really anybody here", Tonks retorted.

Remus sighed, "But it's better us than you or Molly or Elizabeth! Think about it Tonks, the Death Eaters are brutal. They'll find other ways to torture than magic."

Elizabeth shivered at the thought. Dumbledore cleared his throat, " For the time being, we need as much guard as possible. If there is any immediate danger, I will make sure that none of the women will be in harm's way. Anyway, is everyone all right with the guard duty; is anything unusual happening?"

Everyone except Elizabeth and Sirius shook their heads. Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Well, that's it. Any questions?" Nobody spoke and Dumbledore gave another smile and waved a goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Forced but Willingly Answered

As Elizabeth was about to leave the table, Sirius held out a hand in front of her. He looked at her and said, "I need to talk to you."

He dropped his hand and went out into the hallway. Elizabeth stood still in uncertainty, but after a few seconds, she followed Sirius. They walked into another small hallway besides the staircase. Elizabeth could make out a small door which in five minutes, Sirius walked into. Elizabeth stood out the door hesitantly not sure what to do. Sirius looked at her sharply and pulled her in. He let go of her abruptly and turned around to face the wall.

Elizabeth blushed slightly at his touch but cleared her throat and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Sirius sighed, "The prophecy."

Elizabeth didn't answer but looked at him intently waiting for him to continue.

Sirius spun around and asked again much more fiercely, "The prophecy! What is it!"

Elizabeth looked confused, "How should I know?"

Sirius examined her carefully and then asked, "Oh really? I'm not deaf you know." Elizabeth caught her breath and averted her eyes away from him. Sirius started again, " I know you know. Tell me." Elizabeth continued to avert her eyes away from Sirius.

She couldn't tell Sirius the prophecy, for goodness sake she didn't know it completely herself. But what she did know was very important. Elizabeth closed her eyes and gave a slight nod, Sirius had the right to know what she knew. After all, he was Harry's godfather.

Elizabeth turned around so she could see Sirius's face. She took a deep breath, " I don't know what the prophecy is. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me. But what he did tell me is a secret." Sirius nodded her for to continue; she did, " Harry's the only one to be able to kill Voldemort. No one else can, it's impossible."

Sirius's eyes widened, "Harry has to fight him by himself? He's st-" Elizabeth cut him, "Young. Yes, but it's the only way Sirius."

Sirius gritted his teeth fiercely, " This can't happen. He's underage! Why him? I can't lose him again!"

There was a small pause. Elizabeth quietly said, " You still think of him as James, don't you?"

Sirius took a deep breath and smiled, "How can I not? He looks so much like him." Elizabeth smiled back, " In looks, very much yes."

An awkward silence filled the air. Elizabeth's eyes locked with Sirius for a moment. Many memories flooded through their heads. They remembered their trips to Hogsmeade, James pitiful attempts to get Lily, Sirius's and Elizabeth's nightly walks to the lake.

They remembered the smell of cauldron cakes at Hagrid's hut, and of course the Quidditch matches.

They both wished very much to be 11 again and repeat Hogwarts, where they didn't have this much responsibility on them.

A moment later Sirius unlocked his eyes and spoke quietly, "Remus said you were leaving." Elizabeth nodded her head slowly and said, "Yes, I am."

The lump in her throat began to swell. In fact, she was leaving tonight. Remus had found her a flat 20 minutes away from King Cross.

She didn't want to tell Sirius, even if she did, she thought it wouldn't have made a difference. "Goodbye", she whispered softly to him.

Thank You so much for reading this story. I appreciate your comments and reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter is very short. Longer chapters will come. Once again, thank you. I really like reviews….please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Dementor Attack….. Again?

It was 11:00 at night, Elizabeth peeked into Harry's bedroom. He was sound asleep. She walked over to his bed stand and laid a small photo down. On the photo, there was a small boy flying on a broomstick. Behind him, were two people, Lily and James.

Tears ran down Elizabeth's face as she took a second glance at the picture. She murmured, "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry fidgeted in his sleep; Elizabeth quickly walked out of the room . She shivered as she walked down the stairs. She was only wearing a tank with gym pants.

She grumbled to herself, "I wish I took my jacket out!" She tiptoed quietly down the hall, softly dragging behind her, a small suitcase. She gave the house one last glance.

She felt guilty for not telling anyone that she was leaving, but it was better that way. She couldn't face the separation once more.

She quietly opened the door, unaware that Sirius was observing every move she made.

She had been walking along the sidewalk of Grimmauld's Place for almost 10 minutes. She kept on glancing around thinking that something was following her around. But every time she glanced back, everything was still. Once she was a good distance away from Grimmauld's Place, she sent a Patronus to Dumbledore explaining where she was heading.

15 more minutes passed. Elizabeth suddenly felt irritated at her stupidness for not wearing her jacket. She sighed and began to open her suitcase but stopped when she felt the air become unnaturally cold.

She quickly opened her suitcase and grabbed her jacket and wand. She stood still for a few minutes, her wand out before her. She was shivering uncontrollably and had the odd feeling that something was coming towards her not allowing her to think in the cold.

She saw a black cloaked figure slide its way toward her. Her eyes widened in realization. She tried to think of something happy but nothing would come. Images of Harry and Sirius passed through her brain, but every time she thought of them, she would feel a pang of sadness hit her heart.

She didn't notice that she was backing away slowly until a brick wall collided with her back. The dementor was just 3 feet away from her, it's mouth opening in hunger. Elizabeth uttered a "No" and screamed in pain as the dementor started to suck her soul.

She collapsed into darkness. The last thing she remembered was a blinding white light.

Sirius scooped Elizabeth up Bridal style and ran back to Grimmauld Place. Once he got in, he yelled, "REMUS! MOLLY, ARTHUR! Get down here quick! NOW!" Four figures came rushing down the stairs all looking very disheveled. Remus grunted, "What? I was in the middle-" Remus's eyes broadened when he saw Elizabeth, unconscious in his hands.

He helped Sirius get her onto the couch. Arthur and Tonks started to feel for her pulse while Molly ran into the kitchen to boil a kettle of water.

Tonks turned around sharply, "She's ok. Her pulse is fine…but I don't think she'll be conscious anytime soon."

Arthur questioned, "What happened?"

Sirius was shaking from head to foot in anger. But he was able to respond through gritted teeth, "She left! And as she was walking, she got attacked by a dementor. What the HELL WAS SHE THINKING IN NOT TELLING ANYONE ABOUT HER LEAVING! IF I HADN'T FOLLOWED HER, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!"

Remus's eyes widened in surprise and hoarsely whispered, "Leaving?" Sirius nodded his head and sat in the armchair next to her.

He looked at her with a love that Remus hadn't seen for 15 years.

Tonks and Remus exchanged a glance and slid out of the room as quietly as possible.

Molly came back in and smiled sadly at the scene before her. She walked to the couch and started to pat Elizabeth's head with a washcloth drenched in hot water.

Sirius cleared his throat and said gruffly, "I'll do that Molly. If you don't mind, can you make sure the kids don't hear anything going on here? I think I'll take her upstairs to her bedroom. "

Molly gave a quick nod and motioned for Arthur to come. Sirius grabbed the washcloth and continued to soothe her head. After five minutes, he carried her upstairs into her bedroom.

He was about to leave when he heard her moaning. "Lily…..no…..Lily! Please! NO, LET ME HELP! JAMES, LILY! HELP! HELP! PLEASE!" Her moans became screams; she started to clutch the bed sheet. Sirius ran over not knowing what to do.

Elizabeth continued screaming but was slowly regaining consciousness. She opened her eyes sluggishly and bolted up. Her face was drenched in sweat. Her eyes glanced around fervently, overflowing with tears.

She saw Sirius and started to cry even harder. Sirius sat down beside her and pulled her to his chest. He started to rub her back in soothing circles. She stopped crying but was uncontrollably shaking.

He whispered in her ear, "It's ok. You're ok." She grabbed the front of his shirt and gasped, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! "

Sirius stiffened but didn't let go of her. He let her stay like that understanding that she would fall asleep soon. He was right; he heard her slow uneven breathing become much quieter. He removed her clutched hand and laid her back on the bed. He looked at her one last time before leaving.

To him, she looked like an angel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Flashback

Sirius walked back in to Elizabeth's room a few hours later. He saw that she was awake, staring off into distant space. She jumped up when she saw him.

Sirius smiled, "How are you?" Elizabeth blinked a few times and asked confusedly, "What happened?"

Sirius grimaced; even though he was smiling, he was way too angry with her. He managed to grumble, "When you were _leaving_, you were attacked by a dementor."

Elizabeth snapped, "Gee, I didn't know. How was I saved?"

Sirius became angry. He said, "You have no right to be sarcastic with me! You are the same idiot I met 18 years ago. You don't think about anything you do. You don't care for your own safety. You're so carless. Sometimes, I wonder how you managed to stay alive for 15 years with nobody looking after you. If it wasn't for me, you would be dead by now!"

Elizabeth looked at him unfazed. However, she was surprised. "You saved me?", she asked. Sirius didn't respond. She knew how hard that must have been for him to come upon a dementor. After all, he had been in prison for 13 years, his soul being punctured every day.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and softly said, "Maybe that's why I left Sirius. I'm a pain to you. You hate me and whatever I do is careless. You were better off without me these 2 years. That's why I left. I'm a burden and you don't want me here."

Sirius still didn't reply.

Elizabeth stood up and walked shakily towards him. She staggered and almost fell, but Sirius caught her around her waist. Sirius looked into her deep dark brown eyes.

Elizabeth broke him from his reverie. "Sirius, I need to tell you the truth before I leave. For some reason, maybe that's why the dementor made me come back to you. Whatever I'm going to tell you now is no excuse for what I did. I want you to remember that."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. She told herself to hold them back…just until she was done with Sirius. She took a deep breath and looked at Sirius.

Without knowing, she grabbed his shirt and took a small step closer to him. Sirius didn't do anything. He was enjoying her presence that was so close to him.

She started in a soft voice, " The day they died was the last time I spoke to Lily. It was dark and stormy outside. I went to Lily's house for tea that day." She sighed, "Legilimens!

*Flashback*

_Elizabeth and Lily were sitting at the kitchen table. "Elizabeth", she piped, "how's your relationship with Sirius?" _

_Elizabeth scoffed, "Relationship? What are you talking about Lily?" _

_Lily smiled, "I know you love him." _

_Elizabeth blushed and asked, "How do you know what my feelings are? I don't feel anything for him." _

_Lily laughed, "Yes you do. Remember at the last fight we had with the Death Eaters? You basically ran right in front of Sirius and took the blow of that bloody curse, "Sectumsempra". _

_Elizabeth chuckled, "Yeah, I did. He was about to get hurt! Did you expect me to just stand there?" _

_Lily said quietly, "James was about to get hurt."_

_Elizabeth sighed, "But you were there for him. And plus, Sirius was much closer."_

_Lily smirked, her eyes glowing, "Ah, I remember Remus being two feet away from you." _

_Elizabeth pursed her lips and gritted, "Lily Evans, I wonder how James even won you over. You are such a stubborn pig!" _

_Lily laughed, "Yes, I am. But my point is, you saved him because you love him. So, stop denying your love for him. You're perfect for each other."_

_Elizabeth questioned, "What do you mean I saved him because I love him?"_

_Lily sighed, "Elizabeth, I would never be able to live without James. He is my life. If I had to chose between who to save in a battle, no offense, I would always go to him. Always, no matter what. If James died, I die. " _

_Elizabeth's eyes widened and she grumbled, "Don't you dare ever say that. If something happens to James, you are the only one for Harry." _

_Lily shook her head, "No,you don't understand. I would save Harry…but I can't live without James." _

_There was a small silence while Elizabeth contemplated Lily's feelings for James and compared them to her own feelings for Sirius. _

_Lily then said quietly, "Elizabeth, if we both die one day, will you take care of Harry?" _

_Elizabeth frowned, "Lily, you and James won't die anytime soon. And of course I would take care of Harry. I love him just as much as you do."_

_She picked up Harry who was playing on the floor. Harry giggled, "Auntie Ellie!" _

_Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and said, "See?" _

_Lily smiled and asked, "Well, then do you have any objection to being made godmother of Harry James Potter?" _

_Elizabeth practically stood up and squealed in delight and yelled, "Objection? Are you mad? I'd love to be!" _

_Lily grinned, "You know this means you'll have to marry Sirius one day." _

_Elizabeth who was still swimming in delight of being godmother didn't clearly understand what she was saying. _

_She said, "Yeah, sure whatever."_

_Lily rolled her eyes. In the next moment James came running into the kitchen. He nearly yelled, "So did you tell her? I just told Sirius and he agreed." _

_Elizabeth grinned and said, "Well, if Sirius agreed that you are an egoistic fool, then yeah." _

_James stared at Lily in mock disbelief and croaked, "You think that I'm –what?" _

_Lily growled, "Elizabeth! No, James, she agreed to be godmother." _

_James gave a sigh of relief. He sure didn't want to go through another 5 years of convincing Lily that he wasn't egoistic anymore. Elizabeth started to laugh and James picked up Harry and chased her around the room. They finally stopped and Elizabeth gave James a quick hug. _

_She pulled away and sincerely said, "I'll do anything for that little tyke." James' eyes widened and while handing her Harry he said, "Ok, then why don't you change his diaper? He had a little problem just now." Elizabeth stared at him with her mouth open and then briskly turned to Lily. _

"_See", she said, "he still has an ego." _

_Lily laughed and took Harry from her hands. Elizabeth glanced at the clock and gathered her cloak and wand. She gave a peck on Harry's cheek. _

_She sighed, "All right guys. I'll see you tomorrow. It's getting late." Lily and James waved goodbye. _

_Elizabeth felt a chill down her spine as she walked outside. She glanced back at the house. She didn't want to leave but she didn't want to intrude on James and Lily's private time. She heaved and trudged her way along the sidewalk until she walked into her cottage. She entered her bedroom door and switched on the light and fell asleep on the bed. She woke four hours later giving a big yawn. _

_Suddenly, a patronus of a phoenix entered her window. She ran to it knowing that it was from Dumbledore. _

_The patronus said in booming voice, "Elizabeth. Sirius is in trouble. The Death Eaters are at his house. Some Order members have already arrived. I'll be coming shortly."_

_Elizabeth's heart started beating heavily. Sirius was in trouble. How could her Sirius be in trouble? Of course, he was Secret Keeper. She rushed out of her cottage glancing at Lily's house on the way. It had been decided that from now on anything concerning them would be kept from them. They were safe without knowing. _

_Tears streamed down her eyes. She found a good spot to apparated in. A few minutes later she was on Wisteria Walk. She ran down the pathway and found herself in front of an apartment building. But, she noticed that the Dark Mark wasn't there. No one was there. _

_Fearing for Sirius, she entered the apartment. But, he wasn't there. On the table, he wrote a note. It said, "Gone to Diagon back soon." _

_Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, she glanced around the house looking for any sign of the Death Eaters. She didn't see anything. Nothing was wrong. Was it a mistake? She racked her brains trying to figure out what was happening. _

_That's when it hit her clearly. She had fallen into a trap. Sirius wasn't in trouble…James and Lily were. She closed her eyes and apparated five minutes away from Lily's house. She sprinted across the sidewalk and Lily's yard. _

_The door was open. Everything was dark inside except for one light on in Lily's bedroom. Elizabeth quietly walked in and nearly gasped in horror. _

_James was sprawled across the floor. She leaned down beside him and felt his pulse. Nothing. She whispered, "James. Please wake up. Lily needs you. Wake up." _

_She didn't hear any response. She was trying not to cry too hard. She stood up and bolted up the stairs looking for Lily. She heard voices coming from Lily's bedroom. Her hear beat with every step she took. Elizabeth knew Voldemort was in there. _

_She had a chance against him….after all she was Dumbledore's student. But, she couldn't defeat him….she could only bide time for Lily and Harry to escape. She took her wand out from her cloak and stepped in trying not to be seen. _

_She almost stopped breathing when she saw Lily's dead body sprawled across the floor. Her body was shaking in anger….she clenched her teeth. Voldemort raised his wand at Harry. "I'd stop there if I were you…..Tom", Elizabeth whispered harshly. Voldemort spun around and found himself shocked. "Elizabeth, how interesting." _

_Elizabeth glared. Voldemort laughed, and said coldly, "I'll take care of you later." Elizabeth laughed frostily, "Take care of me? The order members will be coming. I'd run if I were you." _

_She was trying to distract him and was taking small steps toward Harry. Voldemort shook his head and clicked his tongue, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. Crucio!" _

_Elizabeth writhed in pain and suddenly felt her body go tight. She couldn't move. Her wand escaped from her hand. Voldemort chuckled at her pitiful condition, "You're no match for me." She screamed, "HARRY!" Voldemort spun around and the last thing she heard was the last thing she wanted to hear, the killing curse._

_She was in Dumbledore's office, her face white and sickened. _

_Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Elizabeth, there was nothing you could have done. I'm sorry Sirius misunderstood you. It's unfortunate that he was sent to Azkaban." _

_Elizabeth sniffed, "Is there any way you can get him out?' Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I am not the Minister of Magic. At this particular moment, I wish I was." _

_Elizabeth nodded once and asked, "What about Harry? Where will he stay? I'll take care of him, please?" _

_Dumbledore shook his head again, "No, Harry will be safer with his Aunt Petunia. His mother's blood saved Harry. He will be protected with his aunt's blood." Elizabeth simply nodded. Dumbledore softly explained, "Elizabeth, you didn't do anything wrong." _

_Elizabeth flinched. Dumbledore sighed, "Don't be afraid of death. Death is only a stop to pain in life. You live beyond death. Right now, Lily will be happy. Her son is alive and safe." _

_There was a moment of silence. Dumbledore continued, "Elizabeth, you call yourself weak. Yet, you were courageous enough to stand up against Voldemort. That isn't weakness, it's bravery. You stayed loyal to me today. Instead of running off when you suspected Voldemort's presence, you stood up against him." _

_Dumbledore's eye's glistened and he wore a small smile upon his face. Elizabeth still didn't say anything. _

_Suddenly, she stood up. "Professor, I was not loyal today. Anybody in the Order would have done what you say I did. But, no one would have been foolish enough or idiotic enough to fall into a trap." _

_Dumbledore replied, "Elizabeth, you need to remember that Voldemort was always a good trickster. One of his major advantages is making things seem extremely real. He's an illusionist."_

_Elizabeth shook her head vigorously. Tears fell out of her eyes. _

_She whispered, "I want to leave the Order. I feel like I'm more of a complication than a help. Goodbye Professor." _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Forgiving

Sirius and Elizabeth stumbled backwards. Sirius looked at Elizabeth, his eyes wide. Elizabeth sighed and whispered, "It was too late by the time I went. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. "

She turned around and faced the bed. She finally let go of her tears. She thought Sirius had left, but jumped when she felt him touch her. He leaned his chin onto her neck and placed his arms around her waist.

He said softly in her ear, "No, I'm sorry. I was too angry to listen then. I didn't know that this was what happened. I've treated you horribly, Elizabeth. I think it's time to change that." Elizabeth felt a blush creep along her face drying her tears. 'Sirius", she muttered.

He smirked, "Elizabeth , will you forgive me?"

Elizabeth struggled to get his hands off but couldn't. Elizabeth closed her eyes, "Why is everyone forgiving me? It makes me feel guiltier." Sirius groaned "You don't need to be guilty of anything. I told you, stop it. It's not your fault." Elizabeth continued to struggle, but his grip got tighter. He reiterated, "You never answered my question….. I won't take no for an answer." Elizabeth sighed, "Sirius…."

Sirius spun her around and smirked. Elizabeth blushed. She averted her eyes and said, " You're still an annoying git. Get your hands off me! "

Sirius chuckled, "Time may have passed, but things haven't changed. The Marauder spirit still lives within me." For the first time, after 15 years, a genuine smile spread across Elizabeth's face. Sirius carried her onto the bed.

He told her, "Take rest. I'll wake you up later." Elizabeth yawned and nodded. She fell asleep contemplating Sirius's words.

Light poured through the windows. It was eight in the morning. Elizabeth could smell waffles. Her stomach growled in hunger. She got up but felt a sudden pain shoot up her right leg. She crunched her forehead trying not to scream. "Ow", she muttered.

Her bedroom door shot open and Tonks stood there, giving off a vibrant glow. Tonk's chuckled at Elizabeth's position.

She said, "Looks like you took a hard blow there with the dementor."

Elizabeth asked, "Why does my leg hurt?"

Tonks shrugged, "I don't know. I checked it out, it's a small fracture."

She came over to Elizabeth's side and pushed or onto a sitting position on the bed. Elizabeth stated, "I want to go downstairs."

Tonks frowned, "Your leg is fractured. How are you going to go downstairs?"

Elizabeth smirked and said, "Watch." She grabbed her wand and muttered something. A green glow erupted from her wand and passed over her fractured area. Tonks could hear a small noise from inside Elizabeth's leg. She watched in amazement as Elizabeth stood up, perfectly fine.

Tonks exclaimed, "You need to teach me that! I'm a healer and I don't know that!"

Elizabeth laughed, "All right. I will. Have you had breakfast yet?"

Tonks shook her head and said, "No. No one has." Elizabeth frowned, "Well, then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

She pulled Tonks down the stairs. Tonks laughed at Elizabeth's enthusiasm. They barged into the kitchen startling Molly. Molly gasped, "Elizabeth! What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be in bed!"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm fine. What's for breakfast?" Molly scrunched her forehead, "I don't know what to make! All we have is eggs." Elizabeth grinned, "Eggs are perfect Molly. You need a break…me and Tonks will do the cooking today."

Molly smiled, "Oh no dear. I can't let you do that. You need to rest."

Elizabeth merely laughed, "I'm fine! Please!" Molly sighed, "All right, if you insist."

Sirius woke up to a delicious smell 3 hrs later. His usual grim mouth pulled into a handsome grin. "Elizabeth's cooking….." he stated, as he made his way down the stairs.

When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Harry examining a photo very closely. "What's up Harry?" he called.

Harry looked up and answered, "This picture, Sirius. It's family photo of me and my parents. It also includes you and …Elizabeth in it. I woke up and I found it on my nightstand. Did you put it there?"

Sirius chuckled, "That picture was taken when you were almost an year old. Elizabeth was a family friend….very close to Lily and James. She lived near your house, in a small cottage. But, I don't know who put it there."

Harry continued looking at the picture in silence.

He then softly asked, "So, was she there the night they died?"

Sirius stayed quiet for a while and then said in a soft voice, barely audible, "No."

Harry looked up at him to look at a very dour Sirius. Deciding to change the topic he nodded, "Of course, she wasn't. She would have saved them then….you know Sirius, it smells great."

He grinned back, "That's Elizabeth's specialty. You give her eggs and a few vegetables, she makes wonders. She and your father would have cooking contests while Lily and I would be the judges."

Harry chuckled, "Let me guess, you would choose hers." Sirius's mouth opened, his eyes, playfully wide, "Noo. I would choose James no matter how bad it tasted. And it tasted pretty bad."

He stared in confusion, "Why?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing, "Because he was my best friend. And, it's fun to make her mad."

Harry blinked twice at his godfather and turned around to examine the picture, "I wish they were here. I 'll kill him…..you know. I'll kill him."

Sirius frowned, "You won't be doing anything alone Harry, remember that."

"Harry, Sirius, move out of the way!" The said both looked up and smirked. Elizabeth was carrying two platters and seemed to have a struggle. Harry got up at once and grabbed a platter.

Sirius didn't move and moved his chair so it was more in her way, "Nah. I think I'm fine right here."

Elizabeth's mouth turned into a frown and her forehead began to crease. She said through gritted teeth, "Move out of my way, you moron!"

Sirius feigned to be offended, but got up. Harry couldn't help but grin broadly…in some way, his family was back.

The others came down and glanced at the colorful arrangement Tonks and Elizabeth were setting down.

Fred and George began to fight over the seats. "Mines that one you idiot."…"No, it's mine because I'm better and older than you and quite handsomer than you George."

George chuckled, "Right, cause we look nothing alike.", he settled down into the seat next to his brother. Ron yawned and pulled out a chair for Hermione who graciously took it.

Ginny timidly sat next to Harry who gave her a big grin. Tonks finished setting the plates down and sat down with Remus. The three remaining seats were placed in such a way that two were across from Siirus and one was next to it. She sat down across from him and next to Ginny.

Soon, Dumbledore came in and happily took the seat offered by Elizabeth because she did not want to sit next to Emmeline, who she hoped would not come.

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, it's one of your creations I see Elizabeth."

Ron, who had already spooned some into his plate, "This is delicious."

When he saw Dumbledore looking at him with interest, he blushed and waited for everyone else to start eating. Hermione who had watched the interaction, giggled and whispered, "I can't believe it takes the headmaster to make you behave." Ron scowled and continued eating.

After everyone was almost done, Elizabeth began to observe everyone's faces. Then, she asked, "So how is it?"

The reply went around a circle, Harry: Great, Hermione: Delicious , Ron: Gmuafwrgfod, Fred and George: Excellent, and Dumbledore: Wonderful, Remus: A warm smile, and Tonks: a thumbs up, but when it came to Sirius: _Disgusting_

Dumbledore sighed, so the two hadn't made up yet, he thought. But, the next thing that happened astonished him.

Elizabeth's eyebrow twitched, "What did you say?" He smirked, "Disgusting."

Elizabeth stood up, her forehead scrunched. Well, if this was how he was going to play, let him, she knew the rules just as well as he did. She got out her wand at the same time he did.

He smirked, "Bring it on Elizabeth, it's been a while."

Using Harry's wand he shot a curse at her which she easily deflected. Dumbledore asked everyone to stand back.

He cleared away the tables and chairs in order to give them space to fight.

Fred and George immediately started making bets, "Elizabeth-10 knuts", "Sirius-15 knuts".

Elizabeth and Sirius flew curses at each other..Neither of them had been disarmed yet.

It wasn't until Remus suggested, "Elizabeth! Use James spell!" A grin spread on Elizabeth's face and she laughed, "There's no counter curse to this one Sirius! _Levicorpus!_"

Harry's wand fell out of his hand, and Sirius was yanked up to the air, dangling by one foot. He cursed, his face burning red.

Everyone started laughing. "Nice one Elizabeth", Harry complemented while he grabbed his wand and stowed it away safely. Fred and George were amazed and jumped over to Elizabeth, "What was that? That would be brilliant for our joke shop!"

Elizabeth smiled, "It was James's one and only spell he created. It worked like a charm….he would often use it to tease people. It was a Marauder's spell."

Everyone sat there bewildered, "Marauders?"

Elizabeth looked at Sirius and Remus, a silent exchange of thoughts going between them.

After a small nod from them both, Elizabeth said, "Why don't we all take a seat? You won't understand who or what the Marauders were unless they tell you themselves."

Everyone headed out into the living room while Arthur lit the fireplace. Elizabeth and Sirius ( who had been freed by Remus) sat in the corner while Remus was somewhat in the middle.

He stood up and explained to the serious, intent faces, "The tale I'm about to tell you is none other than the story of Lily and James Potter".

A/N- - The last two chapters were pretty long...by the way, Sirius and Elizabeth are not yet in a relationship… just good friends, they will be soon. Everyone is still bewildered by the fact that they made up. The next few chapters will tell a story within a story….it's another flashback. It will take place in Hogwarts…..how can a harry potter story not? Thanks for reading.. I'll try to update soon asap.


End file.
